Leap through Time
by Wing Moon
Summary: What if you were given a second chance to save someone life? Iruka got that chance when Naruto saves him from an attack that was supposed to kill him as Iruka watches him die he ends meets up Kyuubi that seals everyone he cares about futures forever.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Iruka remembered that moment very precisely. For what he did to the last sentence he uttered to his parents.

That was also the first time he wished desperately for the power to rewind time.

He wanted to tell his mother that he loved her even with her constant nagging and that he was sorry that he never appreciated her until now.

He wanted to tell his father that he was sorry that he left their relationship on thin ice. That he loved him and was so proud to be his son.

He wished for a lot of things, but what he wanted most desperately was to take back what he did from after the accident of the Kyuubi attack.

He wished he learned before what a great kid Naruto was.

However, he was given the chance later on to learn how great Naruto was.

They became like a family.

They were like brothers…or maybe even father and son.

He remembered before that he had ignored Naruto when he needed help. When everyone gave him cold looks all he gave was cold shoulder to the situation.

However, there was a time skip in his memories and he suddenly couldn't turn a blind eye to boy that never got a second chance to never know what it is to have someone care for him. He remembered his long tan hand reach out to pale hands and the start of new beginning. It was one of the best choices he ever made.

Only it brought new questions like what happened between those gaps of memories.

He had an idea.

But who could change the past? Tutor

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leap through Time

By: Wing Moon

Prologue

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto groaned as he rested his head on the desk. When he finally got his dream job he was so excited. However, now that he had it…what was the word he was looking for…boring. All he did all day was look over papers and wait for it…._sign it or don't sign it._

That wasn't all! No it gets better. No matter how long he worked on the paper load, its stacks only got taller and taller.

"_Maybe it learned how to do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! That's why it never ends!_" he thought as he lifted his head as he looked at the clock to see if it was noon yet.

However, it was only nine o'clock.

He hit his head on the table.

"Argh! Why the hell is time going so freaking slowly!" he yelled as he threw his hands in air.

"_But if I don't finish this then I won't be able to meet up with Team 7 later on. And it has been a long time since we all had the same time off. I just have to suck it up and try to finish it off._"

He let a sigh escape his lips as he picked up his pen and with a determined face he started his work. Anyway, later on he was going to look for Iruka-sensei to buy him free lunch before he went to find Team 7. He smiled at the thought.

000

Iruka watched the children play. It was his day off and he was lucky that the mission center didn't need him so much, so he was able to get out early. It sort of shocked him because it never happened before, so it took him a while to think of what he could do.

First he wanted to go ask if Naruto wanted to eat lunch with him. However, he stopped as realized that the blond might have plans with his friends.

His eye softened as he thought about all the hard work that Naruto had done to reach his goal…becoming the Hokage.

"Iruka-sensei!"

His turned his head to the side and let a smile form on his face.

"Naruto, how are you?" asked Iruka as he watched the blond boy sit next to him.

"I am fine, but Iruka-sensei why does being the Hokage involve so much paperwork!" Naruto whined.

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle as Naruto rambled on about evil paperwork and about it learning how to use 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'.

Naruto looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Sensei, don't laugh at me! I'm serious!" he pouted.

Iruka put his hand on the back of Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will get better," he assured the blond. "So tell me how is Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi?"

Naruto expression quickly turned from annoyed to unreadable. He mumbled something quickly as he tried to change the subject.

Iruka frowned as he said, "Naruto, what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything that is bothering you. So what did you say before you changed the subject?"

"Nothing gets pass you, huh, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, you should know that firsthand!" Iruka replied as he laughed.

Naruto joined him as they laughed together and remembered the good old times.

After a while they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I'm just worried about them. They should have finished their mission last week. But they're not back yet. What if…I thought that when I became Hokage I would be able to protect my loved ones more than anything but it seems like the opposite."

Iruka opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped before he spoke to reword what he wanted to say.

"Naruto." He said gently as he waited to get his full attention.

Naruto deliberately took his time before giving Iruka his full attention. He looked at his sensei's face and waited for him to start. He was sort of nervous as he watched his sensei's expression become unreadable as he gathered his thoughts together. Whatever Iruka was going to say he would take to heart. Even though he would never admit it out loud, Iruka had become the father figure he always wanted. Maybe not the exact father figure he had always thought of, but instead, much better.

Iruka sighed as he looked at the sun going down in the sky and the children that were playing in front slowly dissolved as they went to go home.

"Naruto, being Hokage may be boring and frustrating at times but it's like a family—no-it is a family. You are the father of the whole of village. You are pillar of hope as they struggle through something bad. Like a child that got their knee scratched. Um…Naruto, don't worry you are protecting your love ones. They are just trying to do the same thing by protecting you. Everyone loves you Naruto, and you will never be alone."

There was a belief silence as both men stared at each other.

Naruto suddenly jumped up as he turned towards Iruka. With his famous foxy grin he said, "Want to get some Ramen, Iruka?"

He let a grin form on his face too.

"OK, whoever gets there last has to pay for it. READY, SET, GO!"

000

At the same time, in the middle of forest between Konoha and Fire Country, a man groaned as he gave a death glare to the sky.

"Thanks a lot." He mumbled as he started to get up on his feet. "Stupid time thing..."

He let out another grunt as he started to stretch his sore body. He warily looked around as he tried to figure out where he was. He closed his eyes as he stretched his chakra out as he drew his arm up as his fingers started to glow different colors. In a blink of eye, five different kinds of colors hit different objects around the man. He did the same thing again with his other hand. His eyes snapped open as both sides started to glow brightly.

"Will at least I know I am in a forest…but where? God I have to stop talking to myself."

The colors faded away as he smacked his forehead, feeling metal as he did so. He paused as he let his hands trace the metal. There were markings on the metal. He hoped that there wasn't a mark across his home symbol to show that he was missing-nin. He quickly took the hitai-ate off his forehead and let it hit the floor. He let another sigh escape from his lips as he tried to control himself. However, he had a right to cry. Anyone who went through what he did would have killed themselves. On the other hand, not a lot of people were determined like him to finish the job. He was going to save him this time. With that in mind the man walked deep into the forest.

000

Sakura pushed all her chakra into this last run.

She needed to warn him fast.

She wouldn't waste their sacrifices.

"_Sasuke-kun…Sai….Kakashi-sensei…_"

She felt the tears form on the corner of her eyes.

"_No, I won't cry! Takes too much energy. I must get to Naruto before it's too late._"

As she rushed towards the Konoha gates, she remembered how a simple mission turned horribly wrong.

Actually, it was an accident.

They were coming back from their mission when Sasuke saw unfamiliar chakra gathering a little way ahead of them. They slowly approached it and what they saw made their hair stand on the back of their necks. A huge army of Iwn nin about 50 camps, were set up and it seemed more were coming. They tried to get passed them and quickly go back to warn Naurto. However, that was when everything went horribly wrong. They got caught and only Sakura was able to escape. She didn't even know if the others were killed or not.

"No, I have to focus! The army must have moved by now and if I don't warn Naruto then it will really be too late. Then all their efforts are for nothing. I have to get there!" She said to herself as she saw the gate. "Finally."

"SOMEONE GET THE HOKAGE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

However, unknown to her, she had just walked into a trap.

000

The man was getting tired. He was tired walking in circles, and his senses going off like crazy only to be wrong every time. He was hungry and his whole body hurt. Everything from his body to his mind screamed for him to just rest for one minute, and only for just one minute. He was about to listen to his body; however, a scream from his right jerked his whole body into fighting mode.

He snarled as he dashed towards where he heard the scream, feeling as though he recognized who had screamed. He hoped against hope that he was wrong. However, ever since that accident, he'd never been wrong and he hated that fact.

000

Sakura cursed under her breath as she dodged another attack. It was like she was dancing with an invisible enemy that knew her all too well. The enemy knew where to step up to what exact attack she going to use! It didn't help that her chakra was getting low, and her wounds that she couldn't heal before were reopening. As she tried to dodge another attack she tripped over her own foot. That was all the enemy need as suddenly weapons of many kinds rained on top of her. As she waited for the inevitable she let the tears roll down her face.

"_I failed them."_

"I never knew you were one to give up, Sakura. I thought you weren't going to let Naruto or Sasuke overshadow you. You weren't going to hang back as your loved ones were threatened."

Sakura eyes snapped open as she gasped at the person in front of her. She rubbed her eyes as her mind tried to comprehend what she wanted to see in front her. As she opened her mouth to say something she saw a kunai fly straight towards them.

"Wa-tch out!" she choked out, however, it was too late as it went straight into the person's heart.

She screamed, but instead of blood spilling everywhere and a dead body falling to ground, smoke exploded covering the whole area.

"Yoanga?" She whispered the name as if she was really seeing the image of the person in front her just before the attack.

Someone gently touched her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, it's just me."

She squealed in delight as she hugged the person she was waiting so long for.

"I thought you died. When Naruto and I went to look for you it was like you disappeared."

Yoanga scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"You could say that, but I just took a break from being a ninja."

She chuckled, but it turned out as a groan when she looked down at her bleeding stomach.

Yoanga eyed the wound as he brought his hands close to her stomach. As his hands started to glow with the familiar baby blue light, he silently scanned the area.

"_You were right, it was only one. It was him. I am sure of it."_

Yoanga narrowed his eyes as he bit his lip, and canceled the shadow clones that he sent to find out who attacked Sakura.

"Stupid child doesn't he know what he doing." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

Yoanga attention snapped back to the girl in front him. His eyes softened as he watched her form a worried expression.

"Nothing to worry about Sakura, so anyway why are you here?"

"Shit!" she swore as she jumped up on her feet to just fall down on her butt.

"SAKURA!" Yoanga yelled as he went to her side immediately. "You have to rest."

"NO! I have to warn Naruto… we are under attack!"

His eyes widened as if he suddenly realized the danger that was to come.

"Can you run?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then let's go."

As the two of them started to run towards Konoha, another person went the other way to inform his leader of what he just saw.

000

Naruto held his stomach as tears rolled down his checks. He bit his lip as he tried not to burst out laughing again.

Iruka cheated his way to get to the Ramen Stand. Naruto complained and whined as Iruka purposely ordered ten bowls of Ramen. He didn't even eat all of them!

So to get back at him, Naruto did his infamous Sexy no Jutsu. He knew it was lame, but he couldn't think anything better at that time. It was worth it as Iruka eyes bulged out and he started to lecture Naruto about not using that jutsu. In the end, they both ended up laughing but it didn't last.

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto snapped his head over as he saw Neji followed by Shikaumru, Gemma and Radiou. He was about to scold them again about calling him 'Hokage-sama' however, when he saw their expression, he stood up quickly, knocking the stool over. Iruka looked between Naruto and the group as his expression turned from confusion to worry.

Something was wrong and it was so bad that it made the men act out of character.

"It's Sakura."

That was all that was said as Naruto with Neji and Shikaumru by his side, ran through the streets to the gate. He knew that Iruka was following them with Gemma and Radiou.

A million thoughts flooded the blond's mind as he thought about what happened to Sakura.

"_Maybe I'm just thinking too much about this."_

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he pushed more chakra into his feet, running faster towards where Sakura was. He slid to a stop as he scanned the scene in front of him. There was a crowd that gathered mostly from the Shinobi ranks. A little bit away from the crowd was Sakura covered with blood as she stood next to a man who arms were crossed and looking pissed off by the investigation he was getting from the ANBU in front of them.

He gasped and everyone was tense as they got into a fighting stance.

"Yoanga?"

The man's eyes snapped towards the direction where his name was called.

His eyes held wisdom that people could not mistake, but also held a kindness and softness that even the cruelest man would turn into a kitten. He smiled bitterly at the crowd that gathered and then bowed his head.

"Hokage-sama."

No one moved as they waited warily as Naruto and the new man had a staring contest.

The man's eyes altered from Naruto to the new man that stood next to him with a blank look as he stood next to Naruto in defense.

"Iruka-sensei!"

The said scarred man smiled at Naruto before turning his attention to the other man. He smiled to him as he asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Who are you?"

The man looked startled for a minute before barking laughter.

"Yo….a friend."

Before Iruka could say anything more Naurto ran from where was and embraced the man.

The man laughed again as he hugged Naruto.

"I missed you."

"Me too, Naruto."

Naruto let go of the man as he looked at Sakura with a worried expression.

"What happened, Sakura?"

Sakura, who was looking joyfully at the two men in front her, it was like their torn family was brought back together again finally. At Naruto's question, her expression changed to serious as she remembered why she rushed here.

"We are under attack. Sasuke-kun, Sai and Kakashi-sensei stayed behind to keep them at occupied for a while. I was sent to come inform you about Iwn nin army."

Naruto nodded as he turned towards the ANBU that was investigating Yoanga a minute before.

"Get everyone in my office now!"

With a quick nod, the ANBU took off as the rest of the people who gathered around did too. As everyone left, the only people that remained were Iruka, Sakura, Yoanga and Naruto.

"Sakura, you go to hospital and get healed. You did everything you can now, rest for a while," Naruto told her with authority in his tone that he reserved only for when he was dead serious or when the situation called for it.

Also, that meant there was no room for argument.

Sakura chuckled as she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ok, Naurto."

She kissed his check as she left. The blond boy was left blushing madly as the two remaining men laughed at him. Naruto stuck his tongue out, as he got serious again.

"Yoanga, we will catch up later. Right now I need your help." Naruto asked.

Yoanga nodded as he said, "Anything for you, Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he turned to his sensei.

"Iruka-sensei, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Pair up with Yoanga."

Both men were shocked as they each looked at the other cautiously. However, as they both looked at Naruto one more time they sighed together.

"Ok, be careful out there, Naruto," Iruka told him, as gave him a hug before he went to gather his weapons and things he knew would be needed for the fight.

Yoanga, on the other hand, gave Naruto a hard look as he asked, "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, as watched the back his sensei disappear into a dot in the distance.

"Yes. You the only one who can protect the man that is like a father to me."

Yoanga eyes widened as he looked at Naruto, and stuttered the next question, "Like a f-f-father?"

Naruto eyes softened as he smiled sadly at him.

"Yes, and if anything had happened to him, I wouldn't have gotten this far."

"OK, I'll protect him with my life."

"Thank you, and now if you excuse me I have to…"

"Yes. Go, and don't worry about me."

As Yoanga watched Naruto disappear, his eyes saddened for a minute before a determined expression replaced it.

"Me too, Naruto. I think of you like my own son."

000

"Stupid demon! How could he let this happen?"

A man watched the exchange between the Yoanga and Naruto with disgust.

"I can't believe I have to do this again." The man grunted as he got up just before a 'pop' sound came.

____

**TBC…**

____

**Please review. Sorry for any mistakes. Anyways this story is challenge I took form starlightscribe to write a different version of her story "The Tide of Time and Change."**

10/22/09- Edited By Carrie2sky (Thank you!)


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered the moment precisely. He could hear a ticking clock.

"Time has run out," he said to himself.

He clenched his fist.

"Are you scared?"

He turned his head towards the voice.

He couldn't see anything. It's been this way for a long time now. He was slowly going blind. He was scared. However, he wasn't going to tell this stranger.

Of course not!

He was a demon lord after all.

"Tsk. You're weak."

The intruder walked around with an indifferent attitude.

He growled as all his front teeth were shown. However, if you looked closely you can see that there were little cracks on the top of the teeth and they weren't really sharp anymore.

The intruder laughed as it pointed to him.

"You are going to help me whether you like it or not…."

He laughed at the intruder's naivety.

"Your Sharingan won't work on me, _Uchiha-scum_."

He spat the word out as he moved farther away from the intruder. His once great tails now only drag behind him as he tried to make himself more comfortable. He was getting _**old**_. How the hell did this happen and can happen? He thought he was immortal! No, he is _**immortal**_. Wasn't he? No, only humans died . . .NOT DEMONS. Especially a demon lord. . .No he wasn't getting old.

The intruder must have been daring or a complete idiot. It touched the demon's long old tails as it chuckled to itself.

"Uchiha-scum? Huh? I guess it works. HA! No, demon I have better things to do then destroy a useful _fossil_."

The intruder jumped away as one of long tails attacked it. It chuckled again as it started dodging so easily that when it raised it arms to attack, he didn't even have a chance to counter. It roared as the whole cave that he lived in start to collapse around him. It laughs—was it just him or did it do that a lot--as the rocks started to hit him. Even though he might be turning old, those little insignificant rocks couldn't do anything to him. However, it chuckled again as it started to make some symbol and suddenly the rocks turned to sharp edges as it cut through the demon's skin. He roared as he started to move back and forth. Unfortunately, it just made things worse as more rocks began to attack it. He roared in aguish as he tried to move away from it.

The intruder laughed again as it lifted its hand. He grew scared as he tried to move back. He couldn't believe that he, the great _**demon LORD,**_ was scared of a human. However, everything that lives and breathes learns to fear sometime in their life and this was his. He let forced laughter out as he gave it his full attention.

"Ok, whatever you are I will help."

The intruder chuckled again---god did the intruder ever get tired of doing that----as it formed another seal with its hands as the rocks went back to where they were before and from the cave again.

"Good I'm glad you volunteered to help me."

The creature's eye twitched as he nodded. Stupid human! As soon as he finds any weakness in this person, the demon was so going to enjoy _**destroying**_ him. He let his full broken teeth show as he heard it speaking.

"You know…now do you believe in time travel?"

0000000000000000000

Chapter one

0000000000000000

"Sasuke!"

As the two collided into each other, a quick silence fell on them before a huge explosion surrounded the forest. Kakashi bit his lip as he felt the over use of his Sharingan start to wear him down. He didn't have time to think as he dodged to the right as he saw another Chidori make its mark where he stood a minute before.

"You know something _Kakashi-sensei _you might have made the Chidori, but I made it better!"

With that as his only warning, Sasuke raised his arm within a blink of an eye and hit his sensei over the head. As Kakashi watched his world go dark, he noted two things that were there: Strings with different kind of colors attached everywhere on Sasuke, and his student was acting like he did before he came back from killing his brother.

0000

Everyone was stiff. Another team was sent to find the rest of Team 7. It didn't help that no one could find the Iwn nin army either. And the results weren't good. Also it didn't help that Anko and Sakura were going through the whole town breaking anyone who said that the rest Team 7 _**might **_be dead. God, don't dare even say a word about that whenever they were around the Hokage. If Anko and Sakura were scary when anyone who spoke about that subject was either beat up to a pulp or attacked by snakes. So excuse them if they were scared silly into not wanting to deliver any news to Team 7 about not finding anything over and over again. Because neither snakes nor punches were any match to a full pledge demon holder and no one wanted to stand up against that. So that's why the team that just came back from looking for Team 7 were drawing straws. Too bad for Shikamaru and lucky for the rest of the team he choose to pick the short straw. Everyone patted him on the back as they watched him go towards the Hokage tower.

"Troublesome," was the last thing they heard as they watched his Jounin vest disappear into the surroundings.

The rest of the team left towards their homes to rest and get ready for anything.

Especially to save Shikamaru's ass just in case Naruto couldn't hold back his frustration.

0000

He ran a hand through his hair as he let a sigh escape his lips. How could he have let this happen? How did the fool land back where it would help him? He needed to kill him before his plan was discovered.

"I will not lose! I'm so close to finding it…."

He glanced over his shoulder as a wicked smirk formed on his lips.

"Oh Sasuke-kun? Do me a favor and bring your sensei here. I need him to do me a little favor."

0000

Shikamaru delicately took his time to walk _very slowly _up the staircase. He started chew his lip in nervous habit whenever he had to go against Naruto Demon Holder Hokage. Not only was it too troublesome to deal with, but also Naruto scared the shit out him when he acted like that. Not that he didn't like Naruto, he didn't mind hanging out with him and they actually became close friends. Everyone loves the blonde and he kept peace for as long as the Jounin could remember. He would die for his friend, but sorry, he drew a line here where it crosses the demon mode. He let s sigh out as he reached the top faster than he expected.

"Will here goes nothing," the pony-tailed ninja said to himself as he went down the hall towards the big door.

He about to reach it when the two doors pushed open, and speak of the devil, there stood Naruto. He wore a big grin as he turned around to meet Shikamaru eye to eye. The raven gulped as he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Naruto made a big 'whooping' sound.

"You heard the great news too! Don't worry I'm going to hospital right now to see how Team 7 is doing."

As Shikamaru watched the hyper Hokage run past him to the hospital he looked up and gave a quick 'thank you' as he too left to see the remaining member of Team 7.

0000

Kakashi felt like…he couldn't think of nice word to describe how he felt now. He slowly opened his eyes, but closed them again when the sunlight hit his eyes. He let a groan escape his lips. He tried to move his finger but the only thing that happened was a sharp pain that went through his whole body. He didn't bother to try moving again. Anyway, as he was about to go back to sleep the door slammed opened and Naruto's loud voice filled the room. Kakashi cracked one eye open to come face to face with blue concerned eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you OK?" asked Naruto.

He was about to answer when the door slammed open again and in came Gai.

"Ah, my youthful rival! I heard what has happened and I here to make you feel better!"

Kakashi groaned as he tried to make run from the inevitable challenge that his so-called "rival" was going to announce, but before anything like that could happen Naruto came to the rescue.

"Actually, Gai I was wondering if I talk to Kakashi-sensei alone for awhile."

"Oh course, Hokage!"

Both Kakashi and Naruto watched Gai leave.

"So, Naruto what brings you to my side of the hospital?" asked Kakashi as he got as comfortable as possible.

Naruto brought his hand to his pocket, but before he could pull out what he wanted to show him, Kakashi caught his arm and pulled it towards him.

"Where did you get these strings, Naruto?"

Naruto looked down at the strings wrapped around his whole arm. He remembered Yoanga telling him it was important that he had them, but didn't explain more than that.

"Yoanga."

"I don't trust him," Kakashi told Naruto bluntly, which made the blonde look at him like he had grown two heads.

"Why not?"

"I think he's working against us!"

"Whoa… Kakashi-sensei! I think you're jumping to conclusions!"

"Really? Did you see what was wrapped around Sasuke when he attacked me!"

"What are you talking about? Sasuke didn't have any strings when he came back," Naruto answered, feeling puzzled by his sensei's words.

Kakashi slammed his hands on the bed as he growled under his breath. Not knowing what was wrong with Kakashi, Naruto thought it was better to leave him alone. Kakashi watched the blonde leave and felt a little guilty, but he just knew that something was up and needed to be on the alert.

000

The more days Yoanga stayed in Konoha, the more paranoid Iruka felt. There was hardly a time where Iruka would walk around a corner, or walk down a street, just minding his own business and then, BAM, he'd run into Yoanga. Not that the man was scary or anything, but it was hard to ignore him, since he never acted nice to anyone. He was only nice and only seemed gave a darn about was Naruto's generation. This attitude was not attractive to people, and it seemed that was the way Yoanga wanted to keep it. If that was so, then why is the man following him? At first he tried being nice to the man since Naruto seemed to respect him. On the other hand, the man didn't give the impression that he wanted to be friends at all. Whenever he did speak, it was always rude.

Anyway, it came no surprise to Iruka, when one day, after a tiring day at the Academy, he went to get a bowl of ramen only to find Yoanga already sitting there. To exhausted to start conversation, the raven sat down on the chair next to him. Then the thought crossed his mind that Yoanga had some qualities that they shared and were different. For example, they both had a scars across their noses, but Yoanga had more scars across his cheeks like little 'X's. Also, they both had brown eyes. Well, he thought Yoanga did even though they were unfocused and diluted. It was kind of freaky when he looked straight at you and it looked like he can read your soul. He had long brown hair that went down to his knees, which he would sometimes tie in a ponytail.

It reminded Iruka of a Samurai hairstyle. His own hair was long, but if he let it loose, it would go down to his shoulders. Those were the only the similarities they both had. Everything else was different. While Iruka was shy, soft, mother hen, had a welcoming attitude, and would die for his love ones, Yoanga was his opposite. He cared for only a small group of people, was a warrior, wise and uptight. It scared Iruka a little bit, but they were like Yin-Yang.

"Do you believe in time travel?" Yonaga asked, suddenly, snapping Iruka out his thoughts.

Iruka studied Yoanga to see if he was pulling his leg, but he was serious. He couldn't help but snort.

"There is no such thing as time travel." He couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

Yoanga eyes tapered as he said, "Never say never sensei. The impossible can happen. Look what happened to you."

Iruka's eyebrow rose up as he about say something when he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Yo, Yoanga, you should know that it's my job to tease the sensei."

"!" both of them stuttered in surprise as they eyed their new member.

"Yo." Kakashi waved at the two, as he gave a wink to Iruka.

Iruka blushed as Yoanga snorted and gave the man a wary look.

Kakashi's expression was neutral as he put his hands in his pockets. He gave all his attention to Iruka. He smiled under his mask as he got to work.

"_Sorry Iruka. I need you to leave without any worry._"

"You know, sensei, I know that you been checking me out."

Iruka eyes widened in shock as he stared at the silver-haired Jounin. His only visible eye did its usual 'u' look when it was happy.

"Sorry, but even if you're cute, I wouldn't turn that _direction._"

Iruka whole face turned red as he tried to speak.

"However, I don't mind sharing a bed. My door is always open for you, sensei."

With one more wink from the masked nin, Iruka made a noise that sounded like a squeal as he started to run away from the two least likeable people in the world now.

Yoanga barked laughter as he turned his attention to Kakashi. "That was way out of character for yo…" He smirked as he felt a kunai against his neck along with a little bit of blood trickling down. He let dry laughter escape his mouth as he crossed his arms. Gasps could be heard around the ramen stand.

"Or maybe not so out of character. Hmmm…Copy Nin?"

Kakashi didn't react to the name as his Sharingan spun violence in his eyes.

"I don't know what you are up to _Yoanga_, but if you hurt anyone, and I mean Iruka too, you will find out how_**in**_ character I can be," Kakashi growled into Yoanga's ear.

Yoanga's smile turned to a frown as he looked at Kakashi with an unreadable expression.

"What makes you think I want to hurt anyone, fool?"

Kakashi face became hard as he hissed the last sentence.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know the strings that you used are the same ones that I saw attached to my student _Sasuke_."

Yoanga eyes widened as he turned his head towards Kakashi, but the Copy nin wasn't there anymore. The only thing left was a little something to show that grey-haired Jounin meant business.

He let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, that just complicated stuff just a little."

000

Sasuke wasn't having a great day. Every part of his body ached for some reason or other. Also, something big had happened.

"_**Oh Sasuke, it's time to play.**_"

He felt his eyes activate his Sharingan as he started to work.

0000

Yoanga let out an aggravated noise escape his mouth. This was getting to a whole new level of annoyance. He let his fingers twist the string in his pocket as he walked into where he knew the market was and where trouble usually landed for HIM. He let a wicked smile spread across his face.

"_I've been through hell and this will not stop me._"

He quickly moved his face to right as he felt something cut his cheek. He growled as he let his eyes dance around however, as it seemed today was the day that people choose to attack his weakness. Anyway, there was always a message attached to every attack. This attack was simple enough to translate:

_**We are watching you**_.

0000

Yoanga was getting the point beyond annoyance to plain frustration. He had the urge to pull his hair out or just kill everyone in this forsaken street. Why was it that everyone chose today to keep a close eye on him? He couldn't even go the bathroom without feeling someone follow him…ok maybe he going crazy because that person might need to use the bathroom. There was only one person to blame…Kakashi. If he ever sees that man again he was going to make him suffer. Maybe he would steal Kakashi's_Icha Icha Paradise _and burn them in frontof the Jounin while he was hanged upside down. An evil laughr escaped his mouth as he continued to think of ways to punish the Copy-nin.

0000

Sasuke watched the market street with a neutral expression. He was sitting on the remade Hokage Monument with the idiot face attached to it. Something twisted in Sasuke's stomach as he watched the peaceful market street, but this time his eyes narrowed and he felt a frown form. Flashbacks started to rush into his mind when he was brought back into village. As everyone praised Naruto as a hero, he was left to felt humiliated, and an emptiness of not fulfilling something. Then to feel even more disgraced, he was put into prohibition for the rest of his life of doing only D-ranking missions. He had to work with GENIN for crying out loud! When Naruto became Hokage, he took off the prohibition and let him become Jounin. Then again everyone praised Naruto for how he was so nice to be so generous to the last remaining Uchiha. He didn't need pity from anyone! He could have gotten the Jounin rank without the idiot's help! He could feel his Mangekyou Sharingan activate as his anger, jealously, hate along with the feeling that no one was on his side. It didn't help matters when he somehow could see a clear picture of Naruto laughing and having a great time with one the many friends he had. He just knew one thing he wanted was Naruto to feel the same way he did when he dragged back against his will to a village that felt more like a prison than a home to him.

"_**I agree, Sasuke. Use your Mangekyou Sharingan on Yoanga!**_"

Without even second thought, the raven went though the hands signs.

0000

He felt weird as felt something wrapped around him and suddenly he felt himself being pulled into darkness.

Yoanga knew something was wrong when the chatter of people in market place suddenly turned into no noise at all. He became alarmed when he could see a scene appear in front him.

_His hands were covered with blood. He stares at them with dazed look. He could hear the chaos around him, but that didn't bother him. All that mattered right now was the blood on his hands. There shouldn't be blood on his hands. There shouldn't be any…he slowly let his eyes go down and follow the blood. _

_He should have listened to him. He should have known when that weird man came into his life that it was all for the better. However, without seeing the oblivious warning bells, he again lost someone precious to him. He could have saved him. Now it was too late and everyone blamed him. Will even if they didn't, he did._

_He could feel the tears run down his cheeks as he still stared at his hands. He should have died._

A strangled cried escaped Yoanga's mouth as he felt tears form.

"No…No…NO!"

He screamed as he took out a piece of sting from his pouch. He let the string wrap around his finger and then he attacked.

0000

Kakashi was beyond suspicious and he knew it wasn't wrong for feeling that way. Yoanga was a 'questionable' person. Where the hell did he come from? Why does he dress like a mummy? Where did he get those strings? What is he doing here? What is his connection to everyone?

He was snapped out his thoughts as he heard an explosion and felt then saw the demon charka of Kyuubi. Somehow he knew his questions were going to be answered as he ran towards the chaos.

0000

Iruka didn't know what he did wrong. He thought that Yoanga and him had found a common ground and were somewhat friends. Will maybe not friends just yet, since the incident from the ramen stand might not count as friendly terms. Yet, he thought he should at least try and be friends because Naruto wanted them to be friends. So when he saw the man walk right passed him without even a word of sarcasm or witty remark, Iruka thought he should at least say 'hi.'

That backfired when Yoanga suddenly attacked. Iruka didn't have time to react when the man was holding him tightly around the neck. This was the first time since he met Yoanga, that the brunnette felt fear. Yoanga had a crazy look in his unfocused eyes. Without warning, Yoanga pieced Iruka in the stomach. A scream escaped his mouth as Yoanga threw him away like a rag doll.

Yoanga didn't get far when he dropped Iruka as he suddenly felt stuck in place. He let his eyes drop down to see that his shadow was caught. He roared as he tried to get unstuck. Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he tried hard not to break the jutsu, while Ino went to get Iruka out the way. Luck was on Shikamaru's side as reinforcements came to the rescue. He let the justu go with Neji and TenTen as his back up, he attacked Yoanga. However, it was too late as Yoanga blocked the attack and sent Neji flying into the building next to them. TenTen, worried about her teammate, ran towards where Neji had landed to check to see if he was all right.

Yoanga, on the other hand, took this time to attack everyone there. He would have succeeded in killing everyone there if a shield suddenly hadn't blocked his attack and it wasn't just any shield. Everyone's eye snapped behind them to see an extremely angry Hokage. Naruto was in his demon form with four tails and red slit eyes looking straight at Yoanga.

They both roared as they ran towards each other. Everyone got out of their way before a massive bubble-like thing swallowed the two.

0000

Sasuke was enjoying the scene below as he sat on the Monument. He didn't bother to go help down below when it seemed so desperately needed. He didn't flinch when he saw and felt Naruto's demon charka form. Nope, he got more comfortable as he watched the scene get tenser below. He about to fall asleep when he saw the bubble that formed around the two combatants. Sasuke's eyes widened, remembering something similar happening to him also.

_Naruto knew he was crying, but inside he just burst into fire. Well, that was far from the true, since the demon fox was consuming him, and he could feel his teeth turn sharper and his pupils turn into slits. _

_Sasuke on other hand, had a million thoughts crashing on him as he watched the animated charka form turn into tails and change the color of the background of his Sharingan. Trepidation was the only feeling other than numbness that took over his body as he said the first thing that came from his mouth._

"_What the hell…are you?" _

"_A...friend."_

Something weird snapped inside the Uchiha as he felt his hands were already ready to drop the Genjutsu.

0000

Far down below from where Sasuke was Yoanga felt an abrupt jerk as he jumped away from the angry Hokage. His urge to fight stopped, as he knew he had done something wrong. It wasn't Naruto's demon charka or chaos around him. No, it was the feeling that someone was controlling him, and that he knew all too well who that was. He shivered at the thought.

"_He can't be alive! I was sure I killed him,_" thought Yoanga as his unfocused eyes moved everywhere as he tried to single the other person out, but he forgot that he was currently in a battle with pissed off Hokage.

He soon remembered when Naruto was holding him by the shirt, and he could feel the animated demon charka wrap around himself. He could feel himself suffocate under the charka. He knew Naruto was going to kill him.

"Naruto, wait! I c-can explain," Yoanga tried to say.

Naruto let his actions speak as Yoanga's breathing became short. Kyuubi was enjoying himself until he felt his charka being drained back into him. Naruto started going back to his normal form. He dropped Yoanga as he turned away from him.

"You have a minute to run. Before you count as a traitor and I send ANBU…"

Yoanga understood what Naruto meant, but he didn't want things to end this way.

"Naruto---"

"LEAVE!!!!" Naruto screamed as demon charka started to reform around him.

Yoanga didn't get a chance to say anything else as the ground opened up and wrapped tightly around him. Yamato, with the rest of Team 7, minus Sasuke, stood protectively next to Naruto while the other teams were standing by ready for anything. Yoanga knew the only way that Naruto going to trust him again was if he found the answer to this problem. So he closed his eyes as he let his charka strings attach itself on the wood around him. Yamato shocked, let the jutsu go as Yoanga disappeared before landing on ground.

Everyone gasped in shock, but Naruto was already on it as he turned to Kakashi and ordered, "Get him sensei! I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, but make sure you do not lose him. I think he was working with the enemy."

Kakashi ruffed Naruto's hair then he bit his finger and summoned his dogs. Pakkun in front like always was going to say something when Kakashi cut him off.

"I want you to find Yoanga. When we find him I want you guys as back up."

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei, you should let one of us go with you as back up," Sakura interjected.

"No---"

"Naruto, Sasuke is missing!"

0000

Sasuke didn't know why he was running away, but the bag on his shoulder couldn't explain anything else only that he should run away. Why he didn't do this sooner, he didn't know. He still didn't have an answer now 300 miles away. Finally, when he took a break from running he sat under a tree and put his face in his hands.

"_Why did I do that?"_

"_**Because you were mistreated! You should have done worse and you can."**_

Sasuke's head snapped up as he tried to find the voice.

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_**You know who I am. Anyway, I think it's be better if I'm in control.**_"

0000

Snow danced around Yoanga as his unfocused eyes looked up in the sky. A bittersweet smile crossed his face as he started to plan. He knew that he had to get rid of Kakashi to get his plan in motion. So he crossed over into Snow Country as he prepared for the inevitable attack from Kakashi. He knew that _**he**_ was behind the suspicions of him being an enemy. He just needed to slow down the Jounin, so he could finally get his real plan into motion. He didn't care anymore about warning Iruka. If he could just get _**him**_ away from Naruto then everything would fine. With his sensitive hearing, his guest arrived and didn't seem to care for stealth as hand full of kunai were thrown at him. He skillfully dropped on the ground, rolled over and stood up immediately into a fighting stance.

"Is that the best you can do Kakashi-idiot?" He taunted.

However he didn't get any response. Actually, he couldn't hear anything. Everything was dead silent and it scared him. As he search frantically for Kakashi, he didn't see a shadow behind him. His eyes widened as felt his blood spill over on the ground as his knees gave out and he doubled over. He quickly grabbed his strings as he blindly threw a hand full around him. He brought his hands up as he rapidly went through the known jutsus while he started something like a little prayer.

Suddenly, the strings became alive. Like a snake hypnotized by the snake charmer, it rose high. Yoanga's head turned behind him as his eyes widened larger.

"Sasuke?"

His middle finger twitched, as it was the only warning, he dodged to right. His face twisted into disgust, as he blocked the next attack with his arm. Yoanga glared into the infamous Sharingan of Kakashi as he pushed down the kunai. He gritted his teeth as his Sharingan eye narrowed down his opponent who was on his knees beneath him. He knew that he shouldn't trust this person from the beginning. The strings were just an example of what this person was capable of doing. As his anger started to rise, his Sharingan slowly started to change and Yoanga could feel a shiver go down his spine.

"_No it can't be…but I thought…I guess the only way to know is to use that attack,_" Thought Yoanga as he brought his hand that wasn't protecting himself as he pushed his own charka into it.

Kakashi felt something tug on his foot as he lowered his eyes down toward his feet. That was all that Yoanga needed as he lifted his leg and kicked Kakashi under his feet. Kakashi landed ungracefully on his back as Yoanga put one foot on him to hold him, while strings started to wrap around him. Kakashi started to struggle as he tried to get lose from the string. Strange enough it was so thin that Kakashi's strength should break it. Actually, it started to get tighter as he struggled harder. This frustrated him, as his Sharingan suddenly was a burden more than a help.

"What the hell are you?" Kakashi yelled.

Yoanga unfocused eye softened as he took his foot off Kakashi and started to walk away. Kakashi watched helplessly as an enemy that could bring him down with just a piece of string, walked away. However, he did remember something that brought a grateful smile to his face. He scanned the area for the fallen kunai that he attacked Yoanga with.

Three minutes later, Kakashi had freed himself and pursued Yoanga with his pack of dog nin spilt up do the job that he had told them to do. However, Pakkun had refused to leave him and persuaded Kakashi into going with him after Yoanga. The look that the dog gave who usually liked to put words that no one said into their speech made Kakashi thankful for having such a loyal friend.

0000

Kiba hated being on guard duty; it was no fun and nothing unusual happened. Not that he was complaining about the latter part but it just so…boring. As he heard a noise to his right he turned to see that Akamaru had just woken up from a nice nap and was ready to go back to sleep when Kiba hit the over grown dog on the head.

"Hey! If I have to stay awake for this then you should too!" Kiba yelled, annoyed that his dog could sleep on the job and he had to stay awake.

The dog gave him a look like 'that is your problem' as it closed its eyes. Kiba huffed as he leaned against Akamaru. His eyes started to slowly close, but he shook his head to wake himself. Even though sleep seemed like a good idea, and he was so bored that sleep was a more entertaining than doing his duty, but Kiba knew he couldn't do that. He would never live it down if something happened while he fell asleep. It would eat himself from the inside out if anything happened to his friend because he was so bored to keep watch. A sudden image of a shy Hyuga came into his mind as he thought what would happen if he failed to protect his friends. His whole face became red as he quickly shook that thought out. However, no other thought was given to that when Kiba sniffed the area. Even Akamaru was alert and growling.

Silence fell over the two as three agonizing seconds went by. If Kiba didn't jump out of the away then the big hole where he was standing would have been him blown into a million pieces. Kiba jumped on top of Akamaru as he quickly went to warn Naruto of a sudden attack.

Kiba was too late as his eyes widened at blood gash on Akamaru legs. When that happened Kiba didn't know, but all he knew was that he couldn't go anywhere and his friends were in trouble. He immediately got off Akamaru and checked his friend to see if the injury was serious. It was a serious one and there was another one near the dog's heart. Kiba eyes widened in alarm as he put his hand on the spilling blood.

"Don't worry Akamaru. I'll get help," He whispered, reassuring Akamaru as he got ready to attack.

"Leaving already, dog breath?"

Kiba turned his head around as his eyes first widened and then narrowed.

"Sasuke," he said in disgust. "I should have known! Traitor!"

The last Uchiha leaned against a tree a couple of feet from the duo. His arms were crossed; his eyes were closed and an aloof atmosphere was around him. Kiba had a sudden flashback when they were thirteen years old of Sasuke doing the same pose he was doing now.

"Hn."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as his Mangekyou Sharingan locked with Kiba's eyes. Kiba eyes widened as he felt himself get caught in the Genjutsu. Too bad Kiba was too caught up in the genjutsu to notice Sasuke strike him in the heart. As Sasuke stepped over the dying dog master, he made his way towards Konoha with an army of Iwn nin as the massacre began.

----

TBC….

------

**Thank you again to ****Carrie2sky for editing this chapter. I hope didn't skip scene in between to much. Please review. **

Thank you very much **takuya and starlightscribe **for reviewing!


End file.
